Rules of the GAME Kill or Be Killed
by gentlyMERCILESS
Summary: [Try something different] When those 42 kids were thrown into the Program, they couldn't believe its real. When THESE kids were thrown into the ProgramBR already exists as it does now a novel, a movie, a manga. Can you say WTF? [Full summary inside]
1. oo Prelude to Annihilation

**_Disclaimer; _**_Poor, poor you! You must be so tired of hearing the same thing at every chapter of every fanfiction you've ever read. Yes, well, blame the copyright laws. So, as you all know, Satan does not own Battle Royale's original plot, and its original characters. She does happen to own the class of 40 that were thrown into the program as well as the goddamn adults that made it that way._

_**Note;** This is an odd story, I think. It's definitely different from the ones I've seen, so far. Meh. Warnings for dry, sadistic humor and the overall violent nature of the story. It's Battle Royale, whaddya expect?_

_Also, changing the rules of the Game. I'm using bits from the manga, novel, AND movie for the rules and 2 'special guests', so don't get too confused. Just think of it as something totally new. _

* * *

_**Full Summmary**_

_A class of fortyninth graders are off on a field trip--a nice one-week stay at a small village up north. All __seems fine, 'til they are gassed and kidnapped. The kids are dropped off on a deserted island, where they learn that the government had implemented a new act that was supposed to __restore the hostile-youth-infested society. This is the **Battle Royale** act, where the kids are given weapons__, some necessities, and forced to kill each other off, til there's __one left._

_ This new situation seems rather **familiar** to our protagonist, Minami Akane. She and a small handful of kids __already know of this act, as the act portrayed in a movie/manga/novel._

_ What's more is that there are 2 transfers joining their class; people who were supposedly fictional characters that had existed in the novel/manga/movie._

_**Implied Pairing; **Kiriyama Kazuo;;OC _

_You've been warned._

* * *

_**The Class List**_

_ Boy #1 Amakura Kyoichi  
Girl #1 Matsumura Azami _

_ Boy#2 Agawa Daisuke  
Girl #2 Iwaki Mio _

_ Boy #3 Akagi Ryuhei  
Girl #4 Jonouchi Ayame _

_ Boy #5 Takamine Kenji  
Girl #5 Miyazaki Miyako _

_ Boy #6 Tanaka Matsuda  
Girl #6 Moriyama Mayu _

_ Boy #7 Kurosawa Kai  
Girl #7 Kuroda Gin _

_ Boy #8 Yamato Maike  
Girl #8 Nishimura Kaede _

_ Boy #9 Mizuno Satoshi  
Girl #9 Hasegawa Hana _

_ Boy #10 Asakura Takumi  
Girl #10 Okada Makoto _

_ A short congrats to me for getting to the half-way point! _

_ Boy #11 Amano Yuusuke  
Girl #11 Yazawa Reika _

_ Boy #12 Yabuki Kaoru  
Girl #12 Tsuchihara Aiko _

_ Boy #13 Ishida Hiroki  
Girl #13 Mutou Sakura _

_ Boy #14 Iga Takeshi  
Girl #14 Koizumi Fumiko _

_ Boy #15 Kaneko Shinichi  
Girl #15 Ito Shizuka _

_ Boy # 16 Maeda Ryoko  
Girl #16 Himuro Amane _

_ Boy #17 Dainichi Seto  
Girl #17 Sudo Ayumi _

_ Boy #18 Shindo Naoki  
Girl #18 Saito Akane _

_ Boy #19 Fukuda Setsuko  
Girl #19 Gushiken Mariko _

_ Girl #20 Hamaguchi Satomi _

_ Girl # 21 Minami Akane _

_ Boy #20 Kawada Shougo _

_ Boy #21 Kiriyama Kazuo_

* * *

**Chapter o1; Prelude to Annihilation **

* * *

"Female student number twenty-one, Minami Akane!" Role-call. How much it disgusts me. I lazily raised my arm to tell the supervisor that I was here, and shot him an agitated glare. Really, it was like we were no better than prison inmates. Locked in a building for most of our day, given a gender and a number. Yeah, that was the one difference between prisoners and students; we had a gender to our identification, not just a number. Oh, how lucky. 

I guess I should start off with a bit of explanation, huh? Alright. My name is Minami Akane, sometimes called 'Aki' when people are too lazy to pronounce the rest of my name. I'm a niner in Ishikawa Middle School, a rather normal school—as in; as decent as it gets.

You know my whole relating us students to criminals thing in the beginning? Well, I'm not too far off. See, kids have started becoming more…rebellious, more hostile towards adults these past few years, and disciplining us might as well be as hard as disciplining criminals—which I'm sure most of us were, anyways.

So you can imagine my surprise when we were given the privilege of what seemed like a nice, relaxing class trip. It's supposed to be for educational purposes; something about learning the customs and traditions of little villages up north. But come on, who can't deny that it's a nice break from school?

So here I am, in a bus full of chattering idiots I call classmates. Don't get me wrong, I'm not in a 'me against the world—or at least the class' situation. I got along with enough people to make it through alive, and I've still got enemies. And they're all still idiots nonetheless.

See, the bus was divided into territories, so to speak. The borders are blurred, but it's obvious that the division is there. Like many (if not all) schools out there, we have cliques. Maybe not as…developed as other schools, but we've got them. The bus displays a more general division among the cliques; the good, the bad, and the weird.

The good kids are the kind that are either 'nerds'; people who only care about not getting in trouble ad marks, or people who are actually nice, and maintain good marks. The sit in the front, away from the bad kids, and close to the teacher.

The bad kids are…the bad kids. The flunkies, druggies, prostitutes and bullies. (Aw…it's a mini poem!) They are the kind of people you really don't want to get involved with if you plan on leading a nice, safe life. They obviously sit in the back, away form the teachers.

And the weird kids probably aren't all that weird. I can say that we're more of the neutral type. Yeah, I'll have to say I belong to this 'clique'. The weird kids are neither all good or all bad. Some of us flunk, but most of us have decent grades. We don't always stick to the rules, and we don't always do the wrong thing. We sit in the middle—the blur of a more definite border.

Who were 'we', you wonder? 'We' are myself, Takamine Kenji (male student #5), Amano Yuusuke (male student #11), Ito Shizuka (female student #15), Himuro Amane (female student #16), Hasegawa Hana (female student #9), Iwaki Mio (female student #2) and Sudo Ayumi (female student #17). We were all clustered together, chatting loudly about video games, mostly. Yeah, aside from Shizuka, we were all gamer kids. At the moment, we were arguing over DDR. We're such geeks x3.

"But…the songs are poopy!" Kenji complained. I reached over the aisle in between the columns of seats to smack him on the head. He called my writing poopy once.

"Nuh-uh! You probably got a crap version!" Argued Yuusuke, who was apparently a DDR fanatic. I don't know how he's supposed to be able to play on Standard mode though--he's pretty…horizontal.

"He's right, ya know." Amane added with a small smirk. "You've never really been good at picking stuff." That included girls, too. Almost all of the girls he dated weren't exactly…good girls. Now, I'm not his mother or anything, but some of those girls were total bitches.

"Shaddup." Kenji crossed his arm over his chest and sulked, already knowing what Amane had implied. Yuusuke, who sat next to him, patted him on the back.

"At least you get the girls." Yuusuke sighed with self pity. I can't say that Yuusuke's totally helpless with girls. No, he's had way more girlfriends than I have video games. The problem? They never lasted. He was either too protective ('I want a boyfriend, not another father'), too 'passionate' ('jeez, we're just kids. He sounds like he wants me to marry him!'), or just too corny ('You are my other half? No thanks.').

All of us couldn't help but laugh as he brought that up. Oh, poor, stupid un-little Yuu.

So that was sort of how our conversations changed directions. We pick on Yuusuke. Well, ok, maybe not always. We're not that mean. Just me xD

We chatted come more about other things, like our classmates ('ugh, Sakura is such a skank. It's so obvious that she whores herself'), our teachers ('Watanabe is _such_ a pedo!'), and other such random things that don't really include people that we personally know. ('Gargh, you have no idea how many people I'd slaughter just to get a hug from DeG's Kyo!' 'Actually, we do.')

I hadn't noticed that time had passed by so quickly, as it usually does when I'm doing something interesting. It did take a while, but I soon realized that it had gotten dark, and that the chatter had quieted down. I frowned and raised my wrist to eye level, checking the time. It was only about 9 PM. I dropped my arm, which heavily landed on my lap. Why did I feel so sluggish? Not even tired. Just like I weigh a zillion times more than I really do.

With much strain, I turned my head to look around the bus. Everyone was asleep.

…Oh. So _that's_ why is was so quiet.

Heh.

But still, it didn't make me feel any better. How could I have not noticed that things have gotten quiet, that my friends have drifted off to sleep? I'm not that slow--actually, I'm pretty good with noticing things. And why was everyone asleep to begin with? It's so early!

I know for a fact that almost all of us stay up much later than 9 on a regular basis.

I furrowed my brows, trying hard to think. But my mind was working as slow as everything else. I couldn't really pin it down, but this whole thing felt familiar to me. I know that it's never happened before to me. Was it something I heard on TV?

Instinctively, I arched my neck, trying to get a look at our driver. I didn't know why--maybe it was to check whether or not we were still moving.

Oh, well, I couldn't really tell if our bus driver was actually driving, but I did figure out something…crucial. He was wearing a gas mask.

I wanted to scream, hiss, kick and crawl my way out, suddenly, as I realized how much danger we're in. But I couldn't. Instead, my already failing vision just blurred, and blacked out.


	2. o1 Oh Snap

_**Same Disclaimer. No need for repitition!**_

* * *

**Chapter o2; Oh. Snap.**

* * *

_Hijacked. **Help.**_

It felt like I was falling, falling, tumbling, but never hitting anything and never landing. I couldn't remember much--just short snippets of events; the bus, the class trip, and the gas. No--hijackers don't usually gas a whole bus of students for a ransom.

So then, what was this?

I tried to think of an instance where gas was used in a hijacking. None. But even if this would be the first, where the hell would they have enough gas to knock out 40 kids?

_Think, think, think, th--_

Oh snap.

Yeah, now I remembered on instant where something exactly like this happened.

_**Battle Royale.**_

My eyes snapped open, the thought pulling me awake. I had expected light to blind me--like what happens in those movies. But instead, I found myself in the dark. There were small rays of light escaping from the cardboard-covered windows, and I could see silhouettes of my classmates around the room.

"Aki, you ok?" I heard, and turned around, finding Shizuka staring at me with wide eyes. Just about everyone was awake now. I nodded--and that's when I felt the cold of metal against me neck. My hands immediately flew up around my neck, touching the collar rather than skin. I looked up at Yuu, who had the same understanding expression.

This _is_ **Battle Royale**.

"It's even worse than that." He said, knowing what I knew. I arched a brow and waited for him to continue. Instead, Yuu just pointed to the back of the room, where the majority of my classmates were staring.

In each corner was a desk. On each desk was a person.

**Kiriyama Kazuo **and **Kawada Shogo.** They didn't look exactly like the actors who played them in the movie (otherwise a whole bunch of girls would be swarming over the Masanabu Ando-look-alike), but it was unmistakably them.

Kawada was wearing a light blue _gakuran_ and pants. He had that orange bandana over his forehead and the same hairstyle. Kiriyama had the same wild red-orange-brown-ish hairstyle as Masanabu did in the movie. He was also wearing the dark blue gakuran and chewing his gum like nothing was wrong. I just noticed how _pretty_ he was. (I can swear he's pretty than most _girls_ are...heh).

"No way..." I whispered and then bit my lower lip.

I'm not expecting this to go exactly like the movie--or even the manga or novel. Those were just things written and drawn and acted out by professionals. _This_ is real.

So I didn't expect it when Hayashi-sensei, our 7th grade teacher, showed up at the door, walking calmly to the front desk. Soldiers followed her in, uniform and stoic, and spread out around the room. There was a moment of hushed confusion and fear, and then someone spoke out.

"Hayashi?!"

Ok, so this was getting pretty close to the movie. Dainichi Seto, boy #17 stood with his mouth open and eyes wide. Others followed with confused and surprised mutters.

"Yes, I'm so glad to see you all again!" Hayashi greeted us in the same cheerful voice that we had all learned to hate.

"What's going on?!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Where the hell are we, and why are all these soldiers here?!" Another demanded. Hayashi raised her arms as a means to quiet us down. Not really working. Eventually one of the soldiers shouted 'SHUT UP'. _That_ worked.

Everyone quieted down and fearfully glanced at the soldiers, who were all bearing guns. I, on the other hand, crossed my arms over my chest and sent them a miffed glare. I had a problem with authority.

Once the room was silent, Hayashi turned around and wrote something on the bored. I couldn't see 'cause her stupid-looking head (or more specifically, her goddamn huge nose) was blocking it. When she moved, I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

**The BR Act.**

I dunno about Yuu, but I'm convinced this is reality.

And reality is cruel.


End file.
